This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A World Wide Web home page for the resource is maintained as part of the Washington University Department of Chemistry home page. Information on staff, equipment, service, and types of experiments can be accessed via the home page (under "departmental resources" at Department of Chemistry, Washington University - http//www.chemistry.wustl.edu/~msf/). The home page provides general information on ionization methods, research interests of staff members and provides reprints of research publication of members of the resource. The links part of the web page gives a starting point for general information sources on mass spectrometry. At the suggestion of the Review Panel, the web page now features recent presentations by the group.